Kayn/History
Patch History from . * ** :}} Heal increased to (0.5% level)}} from (1% level)}}. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.16 * ** No longer gains transformation progress from ticks of , , , or . Other periodic effects, such as , already had no impact on transformation progress. * ** tooltip for Blade's Reach now displays the proper slow duration, slow value, and bonus attack damage ratio. In-game effects are unchanged. * ** Once again marks targets for Umbral Trespass, even when his damage is completely absorbed by a shield. ;V7.15 * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Umbral Trespass wasn't making Kayn "unseen" for Nightstalker proc. ** Fixed a bug where passive wasn't amplifying damage-over-time (ex. ) or proc (ex. ) effects. ** Fixed a bug where passive triggered against , , and even though there's no damage to amplify. ** Fixed a bug where ended Umbral Trespass early. ** Fixed a bug where Kayn could cast Umbral Trespass on an enemy he attempted to damage when all of the damage was absorbed by a shield. * ** *** Orb particles during his passive are now more visible. ;V7.14 July 18th Hotfix * General ** Fixed a bug causing Kayn's UI to break, sometimes preventing him from transforming altogether. * ** no longer ends up in a weird spot if Kayn uses Umbral Trespass on him to avoid the targeted dash at the end of . ;V7.14 Added * ** Kayn wields an ancient, sentient weapon, that battles with him for control. Dealing damage against champions causes them to drops orbs that are automatically collected upon leaving combat, filling a bar above Kayn's portrait. ** Once the bar is full he can choose to either be overwhelmed by or expel him to become the , based on whether he has damaged more or champions, respectively. Once primed, the other option becomes available after 4 minutes. ** The transformation can only be performed by interacting with their portrait while on the summoning platform, permanently changing their abilities. ** :}} Kayn's basic attacks and abilities deal of post-mitigation damage as bonus magic damage, lasting for 3 seconds upon entering in combat with an enemy champion, refreshing after 8 seconds out of combat with them or by using Umbral Trespass. ** :}} Rhaast heals for (1% level)}} of the post-mitigation damage that he deals with spells against enemy champions. * ** Kayn dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through before flourishing his scythe, dealing the same damage again to surrounding enemies. ** :}} Reaping Slash is unchanged. ** :}} Both instances of Reaping Slash's damage are modified to of target's maximum health)}} physical damage, capped at against monsters. ** Regardless of the form, both instances of Reaping Slash deals 55 bonus damage against monsters. ** 50 ** seconds * ** After a short delay in which he can't perform any other actions, Kayn performs an upwards sweep with his scythe, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line and them by 60%, decaying over seconds. ** :}} Blade's Reach's range is increased by 200, deals bonus damage and the decays over 2 seconds. Additionally, Kayn conjures a living shadow at the casting position to perform Blade's Reach in his stead, allowing Kayn to perform other actions. ** :}} Blade's Reach enemies for 1 second. ** ** seconds * ** Kayn gains 40% bonus movement speed, is and can ignore terrain collision for seconds. Immobilizing effects will interrupt Shadow Step. Kayn heals himself for health upon moving through terrain for the first time and, if he's not in combat with enemy champions, Shadow Step's duration is increased to 5 seconds. Entering combat with a champion after the effect is enhanced reduces the remaining duration to seconds. ** :}} Casting Shadow Step removes , additionally if Kayn enters terrain at least once, Shadow Step will be improved for the remainder of its duration to grant 70% bonus movement speed and make Kayn immune to . ** :}} Shadow Step is unchanged. ** 90 ** seconds * ** Kayn basic attacks and abilities against champions apply Umbral Trespass for a few seconds. ** Kayn infests a marked enemy champion for up to seconds, and becoming untargetable for the duration. Reactivating Umbral Trespass ends it earlier. ** Upon reactivation or at the end of the duration, Kayn wrenches himself free from their body in the cursor's direction, dealing physical damage to the target. ** :}} Umbral Trespass gains 200 bonus range and emerging from the target resets cooldown. ** :}} Umbral Trespass damage is modified to deal of target's maximum health}} physical damage, and heals him for of target's maximum health}}}}. ** 100 ** seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Kayn